


Strange Bedfellows

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blanket Fic, Dialogue-Only, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun and Desmond, a blizzard, a cabin, and only one blanket.  It goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkmeme prompt: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=1149385#t1149385

“Only one blanket?  Are you fucking serious?”

“We’re on the run from Abstergo in a tiny decrepit cabin in the woods, Miles.  You should be grateful there’s anything at all.”

“I thought this was a safe house!”

“Yes, hence the medical supplies, weapons, emergency rations, and blanket.  In case it’s escaped your notice, Assassins are generally lone operatives.  Whoever keeps this place stocked probably wasn’t expecting it to be needed by more than one person.  Now quit your whining.”

“I am _not_ whining, Hastings!”

“You are whining like a pathetic little puppy dog, Miles.  This cabin is safe and dry and a hell of a lot better than being chased through a snowstorm.”

“Yeah, but - hey, what the hell?  Put your clothes back on!”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, my clothes happen to be soaked through with melting snow.  I don’t much care for hypothermia, and if you don’t either, then you’d better follow suit.”

“….Perverted bastard.”

“Oh yes, Miles, I’m only doing this because I want to see your cold-shriveled genitalia.  Can’t wait.”

“Fuck you.”

“Not if you paid me, thanks very much.”

“How come you get the blanket?”

“I don’t.  We do.”

“Oh hell no!  Get away from me!”

“Look you pissy little wanker, I don’t want this any more than you do.  But if I let you freeze to death, I’m never going to hear the end of it from Becca and Lu.  So get your homophobic arse over here.”

“I hate you, Hastings.”

“Yes, well, you’re much warmer now, aren’t you?  So how about you stop pissing and moaning for two bloody seconds?”

“If we get out of this alive, I’m going to punch you in the face.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Miles.  …..No, not on top of me, you big hairy oaf!  ….Damn it all to hell.”


End file.
